Abirama Redder
}} |altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} is the 22nd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. Appearance Unlike other Arrancar, Abirama does not wear a jacket, leaving the numerous red tattoos across his chest exposed. He wears two white sleeves on his wrists, a white hakama, a white breechcloth, and a black sash around his waist. He has long black hair, and the remains of his Hollow mask takes the form of a beak-like helmet atop his head. His Hollow hole is not visible, and he has dark gold eyes. Personality He is extremely violent, impulsive, rude and impatient. Before engaging in battle, he performs a ritual, which consists of him screaming all the things he is going to do to his opponent while demanding they do the same as a way to psyche each other out: if they do not do comply, he will become annoyed and angrily scold them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 16-17 Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan Louisenbairn in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty".Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 16 He has very little restraint in battle, releasing his ZanpakutōBleach manga; Chapter 320, page 5 without launching even a single attack prior.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 3-4 Plot Fake Karakura Town arc Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and his other Fracción, Abirama arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 10-11 After Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan snaps his fingers, and Abirama and his other Fracción bring him his throne.Bleach; manga; Chapter 318, page 10 After discovering the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society and having four Hollows sent by Findorr Calius to destroy them killed, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Abirama, to each pillar to destroy them, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 6-7 Abirama is sent to fight against Izuru Kira. Screaming about how he is going to kill Izuru, Abirama, noticing Izuru watching him, demands to know why he is not doing this as well. When Izuru asks what he is talking about, Abirama explains his ritual and redoes it while encouraging Izuru to do the same. When Izuru says he sees no reason to perform such a ritual, Abirama states that he ended up with a coward and introduces himself to Izuru. When Izuru introduces himself as the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Abirama notes that he used to be under Gin and claims he must have abandoned Soul Society because he had a coward like Izuru for a lieutenant. After Izuru cuts his cheek and tells him to not use Gin's name lightly around him, a pleased Abirama notes he can fight, even with such a melancholy face.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 15-19 Noting this is the face he wants to see, Abirama, stating this is Izuru's "battle face", draws his Zanpakutō and, claiming he will erase it, enters his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 320, pages 3-5 Later, breaking Izuru's barrier, Abirama expresses his disappointment and states it is to be expected when facing Águila. Telling Izuru to not think his feathers are ordinary, he reveals they are made of steel.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 17-19 After Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran, Abirama sees Izuru has escaped into the building he was standing on. Using Devorar Pluma to him out, Abirama throws more feathers at Izuru when he jumps through a window. As his feathers destroy the telephone poles around Izuru, Abirama criticizes him for trying to hide. Stating he does not know if Izuru is trying to come up with a plan, Abirama states he won't let him and draws blood along one of the tattoos on his chest, causing him to grow another pair of wings. Diving at Izuru, Abirama destroys part of the building, but then notices Izuru is hiding once again. Seeing Izuru in the smoke, Abirama asks if the attack had caught his legs. When Izuru states Abirama helped him by attacking him directly, Abirama asks what use his oddly-shaped Zanpakutō is to him, but topples over. As his wings sink into the ground, Abirama wonders what is going on. When Izuru explains the ability of Wabisuke, Abirama states it is an underhanded way for a warrior to fight. Explaining the philosophy of his division and how his Zanpakutō adheres to it the most, Izuru places the end of Wabisuke over Abirama's neck. When Abirama asks him to wait, Izuru, telling him a warrior does not beg,Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 3-21 decapitates him.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 1 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar as well as one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Abirama has a lieutenant-level amount of Reiryoku. His Reiatsu is red.Bleach anime; Episode 218 Zanpakutō : Its sealed form is a standard-sized red katana, which has an oval-shaped guard with a protrusion on four sides. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In his released form, he has a white eagle's head, which has his mouth visible inside the beak, with black streaks running down it, and his black hair extends to his lower back. His body is covered in red feathers, and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons. He gains large bird wings on his back, which allows him to fly at great speed and his exposed chest is covered in various tattoo markings.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 18 :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Abirama gains several new abilities. [[image:Ep218DevorarPluma5.png|thumb|right|190px|Abirama's Devorar Pluma used in his Devorar Erupcion form.]] :*'Flight': Abirama is able to use his wings for flight. :* : Abirama's wings can shoot feathers, but unlike normal feathers, these are as heavy as steel and can regenerate rapidly after being tossed.Bleach manga; Chapter 322, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 323, page 10 He can fire them with extreme accuracy, be it directly at the target or the surrounding area. They are strong enough to pierce through building structures with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 8-9 :* : Abirama can ward off attacks with a flap of his wing, dissipating the attack or blocking it.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 8 :* : Abirama can split his wings into two pairs for increased maneuverability by slicing along his chest tattoos with his talons to draw spiritually energized blood, allowing for the alteration. This gives him a more intricate and detailed mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 323, pages 11-12 Appearances in Other Media Abirama makes his first and only video game debut so far in Soul Carnival 2. He can be unlocked as a support character by finding him and Izuru Kira in the fake Karakura Town, though their battle is not actually shown. Quotes *(To Izuru Kira) "Raaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh! I'm gonna do you in! I'm gonna do you in!!" *(To Izuru Kira) "Third Division? The hell... you're Gin Ichimaru's man, huh? Oh, I see. I'd heard how he just left you behind in Soul Society, but I get it now. Who the hell wouldn't want to leave behind a useless piece of shit like-''"''Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 17-18 *(To Izuru Kira) "Ain't that just dandy. That's the kind of face I like to see. That's what I call a fightin' face." *(To Izuru Kira) "You finished already? Now, that's just no good, Izuru Kira! But then, I guess, faced with my Águila, it's only natural."Bleach manga; Chapter 322, pages 17-18 *(To Izuru Kira) "Playing tricks on me, huh? That's pretty dirty. And you call yourself a true warrior?!"Bleach manga; Chapter 323, page 19 References Navigation de:Avirama Redder es:Avirama Redder pl:Avirama Redder fr:Avirama Redder ru:Абирама Реддер Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category:Male Category:Numeros Category:Deceased